


小段子

by mogana



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogana/pseuds/mogana





	1. 一夜风流

克里斯每年的12月08日都会一个人偷偷回到这家酒店的1208号房间。

他总是傍晚夕阳下山的时候入住，第二天中午离开。那个晚上他会叫一瓶好年份的红酒，喝干，第二套天退房的时候却丝毫不见酗酒过度的痕迹。

去年他提前一个月在网上预定那个房间的时候发现已经被别人预定掉了。克里斯有点生自己的气，为什么不早点预定，但是又急需这个晚上，只好退而求其次，预订了1210号房间。

在12月08日的晚上，他入住了1210号房间，喝完红酒，觉得哪里哪里都不对，床没有隔壁宽敞，沙发没有隔壁舒服，就连窗口景观也没有隔壁那么毫无障碍。借着酒意，他决定去看看隔壁到底是谁这么不长眼抢掉了他的房间。

敲门敲了一阵，隔壁住客似乎想假装自己不在。克里斯坚持不懈的敲了一会，身后传来惊讶的声音：“克里斯！你怎么在这里？”克里斯身体僵硬，恨不能杀死十分钟前好奇心过旺的自己。他挤出招牌式的微笑回头：“嗨，扎克瑞，晚上好。”他还掩饰尴尬似的挥了挥手，“好巧，你一个人？”

“迈尔斯在楼下，我上来换件衣服。”扎克瑞发现对面的人一身酒气，“你是刚从酒吧回来？”说着打开房门，手势邀请克里斯进去。克里斯站在门口，手紧紧扶住门框，眼睛不敢往里看，保持微笑：“是阿，年纪大了扛不住，才喝了几杯就有点醉了，房间都搞错了。”正说着扎克瑞已经换上了一件羊皮小夹克走出来，他邀请克里斯和他们一起再去喝一杯，“不不不，你看我都已经醉了，而且我去打扰你们二人世界也不合适。”克里斯用力摇头，“我这就回房间了，你们好好玩。”

他走到1210号房间打开门，假装自言自语“哦，原来是这里。”然后头也不回的走了进去关上门。

第二天早上扎克瑞和迈尔斯去餐厅喝咖啡的时候想起克里斯也在，于是电话他想约一起早餐，被告知他昨晚临时有事已经飞回了洛杉矶。

“当年我们星际迷航庆功会就是在这里举办的”扎克瑞边吃边和迈尔斯闲聊，“好像也是12月份，人太多房间不够，我和克里斯挤了同一张床，他睡相比你还差。”

克里斯意兴阑珊的回到家，删除了手机日历里所有的“预定1208”，之后他再也没有去过那个酒店。


	2. 对戏

克里斯接了个电影，要演一个自强型盲人小帅哥，于是找扎克瑞对戏。

扎克瑞正穿着一身松垮的家居服躺在沙发上敷克里斯永远无法理解的海藻面膜。  
“我有个好主意，你就把眼睛敷上面膜，那就不得不做瞎子了。” 扎克瑞灵机一动的说。  
“额，有点恶心，”克里斯很排斥，“找根领带扎上就好。”

于是扎着领带的克里斯和洗掉了面膜的扎克瑞做到了餐桌两端，假装是一对男女在约会。

“你平时喜欢干嘛？”克里斯按照剧本问。  
“人家平时喜欢逛街，shopping，做头发什么的。”扎克瑞嗲声嗲气的说。  
克里斯听得忍俊不禁，“喂，按照剧本来好不好？”  
“我又没有和女人约会过，不懂她们会怎么回答。另外你剧本上的台词太虚伪了我才不读。”  
“那你就假装是第一次和我约会呗？”  
“你确定？”扎克瑞的声音变得低沉而危险，“第一次约会？在你眼睛上扎着领带的情况下？”  
克里斯感觉到对面气息的变化，“不是，就当是我们第一次见面吃饭的时候啊，你就当我眼睛上没有领带嘛。”不自觉口气变得软了下来。

然后，突然之间，他感觉有一双强有力的臂膀把他拦腰扛起。  
“你要干什么？放我下来！”克里斯惊慌的想要扯掉领带，可是手臂被扎克瑞紧紧的箍着动弹不得。他能感觉到被扛进了卧室，扔在柔软的大床上，然后被用力的压住结结实实的吻了一通。

等一切结束，扎克瑞扯下他的领带，撑起脑袋侧身注视着他，“亲爱的，以后不要随便在我面前露出秀色可餐的样子，我可是大魔王啊。”

克里斯翻了个白眼，“闭嘴，你这只行走的泰迪。”


	3. 告白

Zachary决定要结婚了，Miles的最后通牒，不结婚就分手。

请帖发到LA的时候Chris喝光了酒柜里的藏酒昏天黑地的一个人醉死在家里。第二天傍晚被一阵执拗不歇的电话声吵醒，Zach正式邀请他做伴郎。去他妈的伴郎，去他妈的Zachary Quinto，去他妈的结婚，头痛欲裂的Pine先生借着未醒的酒意狠狠摔了电话。

过了两天Chris情绪稳定了一些，打电话给老朋友诉苦，说是好朋友约好一起不结婚的，莫名就抛弃了自己跑去结婚了。老朋友听完沉默半响，问他到底是因为好朋友结婚难过，还是因为被抛下了难过？

“有区别么？”

“当然啦，如果是前者，说明你爱着这个好朋友，如果是后者，说明你只是怕寂寞。”

一道霹雳闪过，上帝阿，Chris醍醐灌顶，原来我难过的是好朋友结婚了，新郎不是我！

回到家他回电话给Zachary，约他见面，说伴郎这种事电话沟通太没有诚意了，刚好他有个活动在纽约，到时候他们可以约酒吧面聊。

于是那天他像第一次约心上人一样梳妆打扮飞到了纽约，早早的到了约定地点等，Zachary打了两次电话推迟见面时间，说是在陪Miles试礼服。Chris让他保证晚上只有他一个人过来，可以提前帮他开单独的单身派对。

两个人终于见面了，Zach肥成了一头猪，Chris忍不住嘲讽他是好事将近心宽体胖。

“真的。”结束惯例的寒暄之后Zach安静下来认真说话，“我一直排斥结婚，可是真的定下来婚礼之后真的感觉完全不一样，和他在一起就好像有家的感觉，也不用担心自己身材走样被嫌弃了了，很安定的感觉，自然就胖了。”他看了一眼Chris，“你身材保持得这么好，还不是因为要泡万千美女，我这种有主的和你不能比了。”

Chris端着威士忌猛喝了一口，“我还以为你是不婚主义。” “我曾经是，可是和Miles相处久了，感情深了，他想结婚，我何必不给他这个安全感。”Zachary说得坦坦荡荡，一副顾家好男人的架势。

他们像所有久别重逢的好朋友一样喝着酒听着爵士聊天聊地，最后礼貌的告别，就好像他飞越一整个国度真的就是为了来陪他过一个纯粹的单身之夜似的。

那些酝酿了一整个晚上的告白，永远的停留在了LA他家的客厅里。

\-------------------------------  
“和我结婚吧，我可以搬来纽约，带上小黑和你家狗娃一起，我们一起买个大房子，带花园那种，在花园里帮他们搭个小城堡。我可以修建草坪，刷篱笆，打扫卫生，你可以遛狗，煮咖啡，帮我搭配服装。我们会成为曼哈顿最幸福的一对。”


	4. 车祸

Chris和Zachary是相交多年的朋友。  
用记者的话来说，是私交甚密的老朋友，但是没有人想到有这么好。

那一天本来是很开心的日子，Zachary和Miles参加完婚礼，Chris送他们去机场回纽约，路上发生连环车祸，司机Chris被弹出的气垫撞晕，坐在副驾驶位子的Zachary被从侧面的大巴撞得血流不止无法动弹。救护车资源不足，最后Miles陪着他们到达医院的时候Zacahry几乎已经伤重不治。

Chris醒过来的时候发现Zachary的律师在病房，他瑟缩了一下，眼神恐慌，强撑着问：“发生了什么？”，根本不敢提Zach的名字。律师叹了口气，拿出一份文件，“Pine先生，我恐怕有几份文件需要你签署。”“不，没有见到Quinto我什么都不会签的。”Chris想歇斯底里的大叫，但是说出来的声音微小的让人觉得下一口气就要呼不出来了。

这时候Miles推门进来，怒气冲冲的对着Chris质问：“你们俩他妈的是把我当傻瓜么？为什么Zach的呼吸机能不能拔是由你来做决定？”Chris眼前一黑，宁愿自己还没醒过来，看着Miles生气的脸虚弱的问，“Zach？为什么你们需要讨论拔呼吸机的问题”，拔呼吸机几个字几无可闻，好像不说出口就不是真的似的。这时候有医生推门进来，看了眼站着的两位，严肃的说：“我恐怕Pine先生需要安静的休息环境。没事最好不要长时间逗留。” Chris无力的躺着，看上去虚弱的几乎没有办法组织语言，但是又不得不鼓起全部的勇气来说话：“医生，和我同车的Quinto先生怎么样了？”

“大量失血，大脑严重缺氧，目前还在ICU。”医生看了眼听着他的话嘴唇迅速苍白下去的病人，补充了一句：“不过目前看应该已经没有生命危险，再观察24小时就能挪到普通病房了。” 床上刚苏醒没多久的病人再一次昏了过去。

之后慢慢的大家都恢复过来了，Miles还是Zach的小男朋友，Chris和Zach还是那对隔段时间就通通电话的老朋友，记者们会说，他们是曾经同生共死的好朋友。

很多年前Chris和Zach曾经在拉斯维加斯喝醉酒，不小心签署了一份具有法律效应的文件。酒醒之后似乎没有人把它当真。文件一式两份，Zachary回去之后把文件交给了他的律师，Chris的那份后来被他埋在了保险箱深处。

Chris对外宣称，就像偶像乔治克鲁尼，自己也要做黄金单身汉。  
Zachary则对外宣传，虽然不排斥一夫一妻制，但自己不会考虑婚姻。


	5. 红色小烤箱

Chris家里有一只红色漆皮的小烤箱。  
那是一只很小的烤箱，大概只能平躺着放下两片吐司的那种迷你型。

很多年前，那时候大家都还是二字头青年。  
那是可以和朋友并肩走在街上喝咖啡遛狗不用担心狗仔跟拍的年纪。  
有一天这位一起遛狗的朋友决定留宿在Chris家，早上起来发现早餐没有烤吐司。  
第二天这只小烤箱就来到了派宅。  
朋友早起准备早餐，切下吐司片涂上芝士放进烤箱，煎了两个荷包蛋，现磨两杯咖啡。  
Chris睡眼惺忪邋邋遢遢的被拉起吃早餐，听朋友边喝咖啡边说，Chris，你要活得更细致点，早餐好好吃，不要只吃微波热剩披萨。  
朦朦胧胧的感觉被人关怀着，Chris很幸福。  
那之后很多次，早上Chris总是被朋友从被窝里拉起来吃早餐，以至于一听到烤箱发出的呜呜转的声响就会自然醒，然后闭着眼睛等着一双温暖的手来捏自己的脸蛋。

后来，一部系列电影就像原子爆发一般无法控制的带来了所有的一切，好的，坏的。

Chris现在是好莱坞A线男星，走出门买份报纸都能上People头条。  
他那个会帮他做早餐的朋友已经离开他所在的城市去了纽约定居。  
朋友走的那天Chris笑着去送他，祝他前程似锦，约定下次一定去纽约看他的舞台剧。

这只红色的小烤箱被搁置了很多年。  
因为Chris一看到它，就会伤心的没办法吃下东西。


	6. 前男友

Zach陪Miles来LA参加活动，晚上和几位老朋友在Chris家小聚。

酒过三巡，只留下要开车的Miles和主人Chris还清醒着。

“Zach平时不怎么提到你，我都不知道你们关系真的这么好。”Miles看着醉倒在沙发上的男朋友看似随意的说。  
别，Chris心里在呐喊，别和我聊你们的二人世界。“不会吧，你们刚交往那会他可是天天打电话骚扰我，Miles这个Miles那个的，你知道，本质来说他是个爱炫耀的人。” 坚持住Christopher，不就是聊天么，就像个成年人一样，随便扯点什么。  
Miles神色变幻，似乎是做了许久思想斗争才鼓足了勇气，“Chris，你知道Zach在LA以前有过什么爱的人么？”  
“没有。为什么这么问？”Chris端起酒杯掩饰，我。  
“因为每次我让他陪我来LA他总是各种推脱，就好像这里有什么让他不想面对的东西一样。”  
因为当年我们大吵了一架他才去的NYC，小朋友，你不知道你在挖掘什么。“我倒是没听说，不过那个时候他还在柜子里。”记住，做个成年人。

沙发上的Zach迷迷糊糊的醒来，看到脚边的Chris，嗓音沙哑，“你好啊舰长，要给你的大副一个早安吻么？” 蠢货，Chris打断他，“这是不和逻辑的，大副。另外你的伴侣Miles已经等了你很久。”  
“Miles。”，Zach停顿了好一会好像才从什么梦里彻底清醒，“我们是不是该走啦。”  
是啊蠢货，毁了一切然后离开吧，“Miles，以前我和他无聊经常角色扮演网上恶搞的星际迷航配对小说，不代表什么的，不要介意。”  
“当然。毕竟我才是他交往了多年的男朋友。”男朋友几个字咬牙切齿的，“那我们就先告辞了。”

Chris把喝醉了的前男友和他气呼呼的小男朋友一起送上了车，回到客厅看到装醉的几个老友都又各自倒上酒喝起来，“特意给你们留出空间以为能看场好戏，没想到剧情这么短。”  
是啊，我也以为会上演八点档，Chris给自己倒上酒，“嘿，我们可是成年人。”  
成年人不翻旧账。


	7. 三人行的由来

扎克瑞和克里斯分手之后搬去了纽约。三个月都没到就找了个新男朋友迈尔斯，年轻貌美的模特小鲜肉。

克里斯在LA听说了，暗自生气，他觉得他们分手只是谈恋爱过程中必然要发生作天作地作宇宙的然而最后肯定还是要痛哭着你爱我我爱你复合的，没想到扎克瑞这么快就找了新欢，输人不输阵，于是克里斯也迅速找了个新女朋友多米尼加，一样是年轻貌美的模特小鲜肉。

这一天扎克瑞带着迈尔斯回LA参加活动，有一个晚上的空档，于是克里斯和扎克瑞决定决定来个双人约会。是的，哪怕他们分手了也是会经常聚一聚的。

约会的地点定在了克里斯家，两个人都太红了，家里安全，并且可以比较随意。不过四个人还是盛装出席了。

克里斯打开门看到扎克瑞和迈尔斯情侣装的时候心里哼了一声，庸俗，他愤愤的想，一边回头亲密的招呼女朋友：“亲爱的，他们到啦，你可以把酒醒上了”一边把情侣装让进了玄关。

一顿饭吃得刀光剑影，克里斯和扎克瑞两个人就像在比拼情侣活动。什么“我和迈尔斯曾经偷偷去看午夜档电影，好刺激”“我和多米尼加喜欢一大早去海边冲浪”之类的，迈尔斯和多米尼加听得不断在旁边翻白眼。

最后他们俩放下了喝醉了在pk的两人去院子里抽烟。

“这样放着他们没问题么？”多米尼加问。  
“我猜这正是他们想要的吧，老朋友一起喝喝酒秀秀肌肉”迈尔斯用一种很看得开的口气说。

回到客厅发现刚刚还在吵架的两个人已经在沙发滚成了一团热吻，多米尼加表示没眼看于是迅速离开了，迈尔斯叹气着敲了敲高脚杯，惊醒了吻得难分难解的两人。

“哦，迈尔斯，听我解释”扎克瑞有点清醒，一把推开克里斯。  
克里斯浑浑噩噩的被一下子推到了沙发下面，迈尔斯看了眼靠着沙发清醒过来也洗耳恭听着扎克瑞说法的克里斯表情模糊的说，“好，我听你解释。”

大眼瞪小眼，解释不清。

“是不是你和我睡的时候想的是克里斯？”迈尔斯冷静的问。  
“当然不是”扎克瑞急了，“你为什么要这么想，这个吻不代表什么，就是旧情人喝醉了，吻一吻也很正常啊。我现在爱的人是你！”  
“哦？”克里斯说话了，“是么？那刚刚是谁急不可耐的推倒我的？”  
“那是喝醉了，你闭嘴”扎克瑞急吼吼的。

“你们俩都闭嘴。”迈尔斯看上去生着气，“扎克瑞，你半夜做梦会喊克里斯以为我听不到？克里斯，你老是大半夜发消息骚扰扎克瑞以为我看不到？”

沙发上两个人都噤若寒蝉。

“你们俩要继续在一起是不可能的。”迈尔斯继续演讲，“克里斯要保持直男形象，扎克瑞你又耐不住寂寞。我不就是你们打发时间的一个小工具么？”

“当然不是，你为什么这么想？”扎克瑞站起来想要拥抱迈尔斯。

“因为你们哪怕分手了住在相隔5000公里的两个城市里也每天晚上要是视频一个小时？”

哦，原来如此。克里斯心里那口气平息了。

“你想要什么？”克里斯直视迈尔斯的眼睛，“肯定不是为了来特意告诉我我们还相爱着吧？”

“我不会离开扎克瑞的，你想得美。”迈尔斯对他摇了摇手指，“我会一直和他恩爱下去，参加所有的时尚派对，上所有的杂志，成为所有人眼中同志爱情的道德标杆。”他瞟了他一眼，“而你，注定只能做那个阴暗的偷偷喜欢他的好莱坞直男。也许你现在豁出一切来告诉全世界你爱他，还可以

挽救一下你们的爱情。不过我猜，你没有那个勇气。”

“够了！”扎克瑞拥住迈尔斯，“够了，不要再说了。我们马上回纽约。”

“怎么，怕伤害他？”迈尔斯挣开他的怀抱，“还是怕他真的豁出一切？”

“呵呵”克里斯坐在地上笑起来，“我和他才是真正的相爱的人，你算老几？我和他一见钟情二见倾心，他跑去纽约也不过是怕我真的为了他豁出事业，我只要说一句让他回来，他还不是乖乖的抛弃你回来洛杉矶？”

“克里斯！”扎克瑞也生气了，“不要这么说，现在迈尔斯才是我的恋人。我当然也不是你召之即来呼之即去的小狗。”

“哦？所以如果我现在向全世界出柜，说和你相恋多年，你也不会回来？”克里斯很认真的表情。

扎克瑞简直要崩溃了，他跪在克里斯身边扶住他的脸，直视他的蓝眼睛，“不，你不会。你的事业就是你的生命，你不会因为我而放弃。答应我。”

“这谁知道，也许我就是突然想要做温莎公爵了。”克里斯似笑非笑。

“好一出宿命恋人的大戏。”迈尔斯呵呵的笑起来，“我有个解决方案，一三五归你二四六归我，周日三人行，怎么样？”

“WTF”扎克瑞的表情简直能吞下鸡蛋，“你脑子里都在想什么？？！！”

“成交！”


End file.
